war_of_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Events are a special opportunity for both players and alliances to test their capabilities as commanders on the battlefield, keep in mind that these events offer the best items in the game so suspect serious competition amongst your chat room buddies. All of these events last for 2 days GlobalDM1.jpg|Global domination gameplay Stronghold3.jpg|Stronghold structure near an Enemy base Global Domination Global Domination is a alliance versus alliance event that involves declaring war on an alliance. Event Points are gained from a successful attack on the enemy alliance's bunker (60 points per bunker attack) however if the enemy alliance has a energy barrier the attacking team will be unable to earn points from attacking the bunker until the barrier is destroyed, alternatively a successful attack on a defense leader still grants points. Remember the team with the most war points will win the war. LockBoxes LockBoxes is a scavenging event that involves obtaining lockboxes that may contain an item which is needed to win the event and climb up the event leaderboard. These Lockboxes can only be obtained by attacking an enemy HQ though the chances of one spawning is inconsistent so multiple attacks on different HQs is a necessity, once a lockbox is obtained players can not open them for 1 hour. Players can increase their odds for high quality items by spending a small amount of money (not in-app purchase) or spend 100 gold. Stronghold Stronghold is an event in war of nations where you and your alliance battles for things called shs and is a event like global dom but more challenge because you going against top alliances and there are 3 different league platinum, champion, and diamond league. champion league consist of 5 alliances, also you fight for level 40 renegade outposts then platinum league you fight for level 34 npcs then in diamond you fight for 38 npcs, but its like real sb units in every npc but the top guys in my world can wipe the level 40 renegade outpost in 1 hit...the champion league usually involve all of the top 5 alliances but sometimes if someone win too many times in diamond league they go to champion league and usually gets destroyed.the rewards for each league range from yama(only available in champion league), champion recruit(only in diamond), heroic commanders, master event commanders, and etc wouldn't want to list em all too much.. but in order to win you and your alliance must whole several strongholds and gain points but when you lose it you get no points. ex...(5 strongholds :equal about 300k points every 3 hours) Arms Race A player event that mainly focuses on obtaining the highest amount of unit value within two days so if the player wants to win great prizes they must build quickly before the event ends. Rewards The rewards offered in these events can give any player or alliance a serious edge over their opposition. Most of the rewards are epic ranked commanders, Boosts, Resources and even Military modifiers like the Panther Warhead which offers a 50% damage increase for units.